Dead white males
Dead white males or Dead White European Males (DWEM) is a derogatory term that refers to the disproportionate academic focus on contributions to historical and contemporary Western civilization made by European males. This paradigm is closely associated with a critical view of the Great Man theory of history and the Great Books focus of educational essentialism and educational perennialism. History The phrase "dead white males" (or "dead white men," "dead white guys" etc.) criticizes the emphasis on high culture in Western civilization in schools (especially those in the United States). Critics of the traditional curriculum argued that it enshrined a world view that valued older European history, for example, over non-European achievements. Users of the term also argued that the traditional curriculum was praising one's own culture; proponents of this type of curriculum, however, argued that "one's own culture" is the logical aspect to place emphasis on in any one nation-state. A similar approach to historical studies is the "Great man theory" of history. Criticism of term Critics of the term have alleged that it aims to reject people or ideas on the grounds of race or sex,http://www.nytimes.com/1991/08/18/opinion/the-crime-of-white-maleness.html and that the term may encourage academics to exclude the valuable ideas of those who are white, male, and dead from college curricula.Philosopher John Searle argued that "intelligently taught social and political histories" should address "those demographics that have been treated unjustly. It is important, however, to get rid of the ridiculous notion that there is something embarrassing or lamentable about the fact that most of the prominent political and intellectual leaders of our culture over the past two thousand years or so have been white males. This is just a historical fact whose causes should be explored and understood. To deny it or attempt to suppress the works of such thinkers is not simply racism, it is unintelligent. http://www.ditext.com/searle/searle1.html'Dead white men' have much to offer students The term is often used in a pejorative manner, in the context of specific regret that the contributions of those who are contemporary, non-white, or female rarely receive an equal amount of notice in academic references. Classicist Bernard Knox made direct reference to this term when he delivered his 1992 Jefferson Lecture (the U.S. federal government's highest honor for achievement in the humanities).Jefferson Lecturers at NEH Website (retrieved May 25, 2009). Knox used the intentionally "provocative" title "The Oldest Dead White European Males",Nadine Drozan, "Chronicle", New York Times, May 6, 1992. as the title of his lecture and his subsequent book of the same name, in both of which Knox defended the continuing relevance of classical Greek culture to modern society.Bernard Knox, The Oldest Dead White European Males and Other Reflections on the Classics (1993) (reprint, W. W. Norton & Company, 1994), ISBN 978-0-393-31233-1.Christopher Lehman-Haupt, "Books of The Times; Putting In a Word for Homer, Herodotus, Plato, Etc.", New York Times, April 29, 1993. Sculpture Sculptor Janet Scudder had DWM's roles as subjects for sculptire in mind when she wrote, "I won't add to this obsession of male egotism that is ruining every city in the U.S. with rows of hideous statues of men-men-men- each one uglier than the other-standing, sitting, riding horseback-everyone of them pompously convinced that he is decorating the landscape." Connor, Janis and Joel Rosenkranz, ‘’Rediscoveries in American Sculpture: Studio Works 1893-1939’’, University of Texas Press, Aurtin, 1989 p. 154 See also *Anti-bias curriculum *Identity politics *Political correctness *Postmodernism *WASP (White Anglo-Saxon Protestant) *Missing white woman syndrome References External links *Columbus As A Dead White European Male: The Ideological Underpinnings of the Controversy Over 1492, an essay from The World and I, a publication of The Washington Times, December, 1991 *Kudos to the grand old DWEM, an essay from the National Post, November 20, 1999 *[http://www.ditext.com/searle/searle1.html John Searle, "The Storm Over the University," The New York Review of Books, December 6, 1990] *The Crime of White Maleness Category:Philosophy of education Category:Eurocentrism Category:Terms for males